


Failed protag

by BloodyMark107 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BloodyMark107





	Failed protag

What’s the point of living?

Honestly the difference between life and death?

We’re just born to suffer;  
get ridiculed for our mistakes.

The writer just decided to flee-  
leave his work;  
q u i t. 

If it’s by God’s will…  
Then...it’s not our fault.

No one’s.

We live,  
suffer,  
kill,  
then die.

All just a game.

In this world- is either kill or be killed.

Prey and predator.

Whether you’re given the gift of free will or not.

I don’t want to live anymore.  
Who am I?!  
Who are you?!

I just...want this love...to wither away…

This balloon is still tied to this porcelain hand.

I just want to be swept away!

You treated me so wrongfully…

Yet I wanna stick by you  
Be on your side

This stupid tag won’t come off

“Come one, Come all!

Cash out your prize!”

One cigarette is left astray;   
the dogs have left their shit in this pond

Making the water murky

I just want it to all end already!

A selfish plee

“Why don’t you just die already?”

A failed protag with no purpose 

Within the bosom of adults and the Great Judy

“May God have mercy on your soul”

The sound of the hammer banging

Fates decided

There's...no point anymore

“Witch!

Goth!

Narcissist!”

Fire’s thrown

Thorns wrap around

You stand on those tracks

b r e a t h e 

Judge charges

And God’s will is laid upon us

For this life...is all 

“Just a game”

A simple game of cat and mouse

But the housekeeper above-  
traps set in between.


End file.
